Water Dancer
by Jelfia Maleak
Summary: a differnt look at the G-boys.*dead story, could be consider complete*


I don't own Gundam Wing. Also if it is in _Italics_then it is from the girls point of view.

  
  


Water Dancer

Jelfia Maleak

  
  
  
  


The girl typed at the computer. She herd the door open, spinning she puled her gun. A guard brought the butt of his gun to her head as she puled the trigger. They both fell down unconscious, or dead. Wufei came into the room and looked down at the two bodies. He puled out a picture then looked at the girl.

"I hope the woman is not dead." Wufei muttered leaning over the girl, to feel for her pulse and found a gun in his gut.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"Pilot 05." Wufei said. The gun pulled away from his stomach. She collapsed back to the ground. 

"Do you have it?"Wufei asked.

"Yes." she then passed out.

  
  


_Strong arms, are holding me. Whoo. Major headack, they guard got me good. What that smell? It smells slightly of the forest, opening my eyes I see a trickle of red marring a white shirt, looking up I see pilot 05, glade I didn't kill him. sighing I slid back to sleep._

  
  


Wufei came around the corner and nearly ran over Trowa. Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"It's her," Wufei said handing the limp form of the girl to Trowa. He nodded and they each went there separate ways. Trowa looked down at the girl and shook his head slightly.

_Wait a minute, this is defiantly not pilot 05, for one thing they smell like a cat. Opening my eyes I see brown bangs sticking way out,_

"Who are you?" _I asked reaching for my gun._

"03." _ I looked closely, he wasn't any older than me. Interesting._

"I can walk." _I stated. He stopped and stood me on my feet. I started blacking out again _"Crap!" _that guard got me good._

  
  


Trowa just picked up the girl again. Heero came around the corner. Gun in hand.

"Is she the one." Heero asked. Trowa nodded.

"Give her to me. And find you Gundam." Trowa handed the girl over to Heero, who tossed her over his shoulder. They each ran off in different direction. 

  
  


_Alright would you please quit playing pass the girl, shees, and this person is not helping the headache any. Alright who has me now? Let play identify that smell. Ocean, I open my eyes, to see, a butt in black spandex,_

"Nice butt." _ I whispered, louder I said, _"Witch one are you?"

"It doesn't matter." _He said. Gerrr, must be 01, deftly the one I was warned about. Ops, time to take another nap. _

  
  


"Hey I see that you finally got your self a girl. She looks cute too." Duo said coming up behind Heero. Heero just gave him his Death Glare. 

"Take her." Heero dumped her in to Duo's arms. "And don't let anything happens to her. She worth more than you." Heero turned to leave. 

"Worth more than the great Shinigami?" Duo laughed, and nodded his head. 

  
  


_Again! And I was voted most like not to get any guys...who could be holding me now? Let see, They, smells like... right after the rains, and a tiny hint of flowers...whoever has me is graceful, I'm not being jarred around. That it'll help the headache. Opening my eyes I see a determine face and a huge grin across it. _

"And you are?" _ I smiled, as he looked around for the owner of the voice, finally he looked down. _

"I'm pilot of 02. Who are you?" _he asked. I couldn't tell him my really name, just like he couldn't tell me his._

"Call me Water Dancer." _I felt my self falling back in to the blackness._

  
  


"Water Dancer." Duo muttered as he ran. Duo looked down at the girl, she had big blue-green eyes, and her blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun. With a few strains hanging lose, framing her oval face. She wore a black jumpsuit. And a gun was strapped to her waste. 

"Hey." Quatre said coming up next to Duo. Duo smiled and said

"Hey, I got you a girl." Quatre turned red. Which is why Duo said it. 

"Is she The Wrath?" Quatre said taking her gently from Duo, they continue on towards there shuttle. 

"Yep, called herself Water Dancer." Duo said, a hint of sadness in his voice. The Wraiths where a grope of people, who where basically a bunch of mercenaries, they did what they believed was right. No one knew who was in charge. The Gundam pilots where contacted and told to meet the girl, she had valuable info that they would want.

  
  


_Uh. Alright already. the guys back home are sooo not going to let me forget this. Hmmm, I smell...dester and roses. Must be 04. I opened my eyes, and saw a kid. With blond hair. Smiling I opened my mouth to make a blond joke, when I relised I was being put in a seat._

"Your awake? Are you ok?" _He asked. I nodded_

"Hey, hurry up back there, I need you help piloting, we're the last left. And the guards, have been busy." _02 voice came over the intercom._

"I'll be fine, go help your friend. Are you 04?" _I asked. He nodded and left. I let sleep enveloped me one more time._

  
  


"How is she?" Duo asked when Quatre came.

"She'll be fine..." Quatre trailed off when he saw the sit before him. There where 7 MS blocking there exit. 

"Oh and by the way, they want us, er her alive. That's all that keeping us alive. This bucket of bolts doesn't have any weapons. And they gave us five minutes to surrender. Do you have any good ideas?" Duo asked sarcastically.

"Have you called for help?" Quatre said. Duo's turned red. As he turned on the comm and got a hold of the other pilots_._

"Hey guys we could really use your help." Duo said.

"We aren't qualified to give you that kind of help." Wufei remarked. There was a exploding as Trowa blasted the door and the MS.Trowa and Wufei quickly and efficacy destroyed the other MS.

_All of them are waiting for this valuable info I have. I hand them the disk, and smile._

"You'll find every thing on there. And also a way to contact The Wraiths. But it's kinda of a one shot deal." _I smiled and started walking out the door. _

"Why did you help us?" _02 asked. I turned and looked at him, there was much pain hidden behind his smile. _

"Some of us believe this war is pointless. And we want it to end" _I turned and left, maybe never to see them again. Maybe I will see them again. No matter what they'll always have a friend in me. _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

i have another story in mind. Foces more on Water Dancer, and the Wraiths. So right me and let me know. Aloha. 

  
  



End file.
